


just in time

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance, but rated for a curse word or two, happy birthday lee minhyuk!!!, it would literally be me, my dudes if this fic was a person, other members are mentioned, straight up, the only straight thing about this fic eyy, this is pure softness uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: hyungwon reminisces, smiles, and treasures all that is minhyuk in just under an hour.





	just in time

**Author's Note:**

> it's sTILL NOV 3 SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD DJJDSJJS
> 
> quick oneshot because hyungwon pulled through with his greeting and literally left me Inspired even i feel like there is little to no plot or the plot is everywhere
> 
> happy reading!! c:

seoul nights are longer now. it seems that the ber months finally settled onto the city, cutting the bright rays of the sun short to turn into wisps of the late hours, encompassing everyone in a colder atmosphere. streetlights offering the bare minimum to any and all citizens as they travel back to their humble abodes.

on the side of a winding road, there is a tall building with sleek walls. and inside, something breaks the peace and silence of the saturday night in the form of illumination cutting through the interior.

and no, it is something other than the light hyungwon switches on by his bedside table, the soft glow painting the walls of his shared room with changkyun.

the slender male thinks about the light in their living room. how the said light he is thinking of is not actually an artificial, generic bulb but rather an existence he has known for nearly a decade. he can clearly imagine it—the light brightening up the space by the twinkle in his laugh and the glee in his voice. it only takes hyungwon a second later that the same joy appears on his plump lips, pearly whites in full view.

hyungwon goes back to the task at hand, scrolling through his phone with his members' distant chatter on the other side of the door serving as white noise. thumbing through a multitude of photos, he fondly pauses every once in a while when he catches a glimpse of uneven eyes and naturally pinkish lips.

any type of documentation, hyungwon notes, cannot truly capture minhyuk's stunning looks and bigger-than-life personality. no photo can take in the detail of minhyuk's hair—in every shade possible—curling against his forehead. no video can record the charm of minhyuk's child-like tendencies, from the random bouts of dancing to his unmistakable clinginess.

then there are moments that hyungwon is glad that a camera is not involved. moments that are only viewed by hyungwon's eyes and eyes alone, such as early minutes of the morning, when hyungwon enters the hallway from his room and manages to catch minhyuk exiting the bathroom, iridescent locks laying flat due to the shower he just finished. or during rare moments of free time, when minhyuk bites his slightly chapped lips in concentration as he plays his games with kihyun. affection blossoms in hyungwon's chest when minhyuk celebrates. it was always with a little overdramatic flair.

those instances are hyungwon's silent pleasures. things that he is happy to keep from everyone else. but tonight, he will need to share one, because it is always been tradition to do so when it's someone's birthday.

all the others have sent their personalized greetings earlier in the day. hyungwon remembers seeing kihyun preparing his during the van ride back to the dorms while a sly minhyuk tries to sneak a peek. it's a bit ridiculous since it's a greeting shared to the twitter-verse, but that's minhyuk for you. always excited and fascinated by anything and everything around him.

it was a tedious process—it's true, call hyungwon extra if you must—to narrow down his choice of photo for his greeting. the three shortlisted pictures are uploaded as a preview on the blue bird app, and his finger slides across his screen repeatedly as if the act will let him know which photo is _the one_.

the first choice is taken during a photoshoot. jealousy era, how could hyungwon ever forget, when minhyuk's bold blond and his own striking pick tresses contrast the blue background of the studio. what was meant to only be acting with props turned out to be real when hyungwon snapped a few selcas with the other. hyungwon recalls the excitement he felt as he took a mental note to post one of them during that time. but with back-to-back schedules and exhaustion seeping into his brain and his bones, that little reminder faded bit by bit before completely disappearing from his mind.

the next one brings a soft chuckle out of hyungwon. the photo is a behind-the-scenes moment, unofficial and unreleased when monsta x-ray season 3 came out. this was when they were filming the episode the fans have always been waiting for: the k-drama parody. it was the most fun hyungwon ever experienced during filming, and it was also when hyungwon had the hardest time to focus on anything other than minhyuk. or as everyone knew him back then, dior. it's unfair at how good minhyuk brought dior to life. from the sharp glares to the feminine strut, hyungwon could not keep his eyes away. he thanks his lucky stars that not many cameras caught his blatant staring. but he still feels the giddiness remembering how minhyuk would catch him instead, shooting winks at his direction before offering to take a selca while in character. hyungwon may have gotten a mouthful of synthetic silver hair in his mouth whenever minhyuk changed poses, but the output is nothing less than amazing. 

his last option is, ultimately, his favorite. it was during the time when he played a little game with minhyuk in the fancafe—their fans going crazy over their exchange of black and white photos. just like that night, this photo is monochrome. but it features both of them and their cheeks squished against each other's with a gentle force. and if hyungwon is right, he remembers that fleeting urge to do something in that moment: one where if he slightly turned his face, their lips would've met in the middle of all the playfulness. 

with a blush slightly fanning his cheeks, hyungwon brings himself out of his thoughts and tries to choose the photo for his tweet. he wouldn't dare to post all, hell he wouldn't even post any photo at all if it were up to him. however, he knows that minhyuk would be terribly upset if he didn't, a touch of guilt already finding purchase in his heart just from the thought.

he spends a few more seconds skimming through the photos before the doorknob opposite from where he's laying jiggles and turns. then, minhyuk's head pops in, face void of make-up and hair staying away from his face care of his favorite red headband. 

it's a late night in the dorms, but hyungwon is still met with the warmth of the morning sun from the sight of minhyuk's smile alone.

"may i come in?" the older doesn't wait for hyungwon's nod to finish, already sauntering up to the latter's bed. "have you seen what kihyun did?"

hyungwon simply shakes his head and silently invites minhyuk onto his bed, patting the empty space next to him.

"he tried to greet me on our account during minhyuk time. key word is  _tried._ " minhyuk explains as he positions himself on hyungwon's left side. "he missed it by one minute, though."

"what happened?"

"beats me! i know nothing." but, the glint in his eyes has hyungwon laughing in disbelief.

"you're evil, even if i have absolutely no idea what you did to him."

"you dare call the birthday boy evil on  _his_ special day?" minhyuk teases, "just for that, i am ordering you to let me sleep in your room tonight. and 'cause it's  _my_ birthday, you're not allowed to say no."

hyungwon rolls his eyes. bold of minhyuk to assume that he could say no to any of his wishes during any day of the year.

"i guess changkyun will be sleeping with his favorite hyungs tonight."

"are you saying that we're not his favorite hyungs?"

the younger shrugs. "hoseok hyung and kihyun spoil him to death, i wouldn't blame the kid."

"you wound me, mr. chae." the other frowns, placing a hand over his heart. "you think their food and sweets can match my daily dose of physical affection?"

tilting his head, hyungwon raises a perfectly arched eyebrow that sends minhyuk giggling, all traces of his fake but lovable pout are instantly gone.

"anyways," minhyuk sings, stretching his arms above his head before procuring his phone from the pocket of his cotton shorts. "when will my most favorite dancing bean pole tweet his birthday message, hmm? are you writing it now?"

hyungwon twists his torso about to keep at bay minhyuk incessant efforts to see his phone's screen. "patience! haven't uncle and auntie taught you that when you were a kid?"

"and haven't uncle and auntie taught _you_ not to cram anything?"

"it's not cramming!" hyungwon defends. "it's a carefully thought out process. as your best friend, i have to send mine last _and_ it has to beat everyone else's greeting."

minhyuk snickers, unconvinced. "sure, wonnie."

"just mind your own business first. i'll be done with it in a bit."

"okay then." the older smirks, turning back to his own device to open up the fancafe. "better start typing if you wanna meet the birthday deadline."

then the two were met with nothing but their quiet, calm breathing. hyungwon brings his phone up to his face, making sure minhyuk wouldn't be able to read anything despite the fact that there are  _no_ words to be read. if he is honest with himself, having the subject of your message sitting right next to you, back propped up against the headboard and shoulder casually leaning against his own, is making things much more difficult. 

but hyungwon is not a quitter of any task, big or small. he will pull through and give minhyuk the best damn greeting that he'll be tearing up by the fifth word. 

he eyes each photo again with great consideration and bites his lower lip. these pictures are wonderful and special in their own way, and it makes the tugging at the back of his mind act up again, discontent that he has to post a photo when he really doesn't want to.

the irony of the situation sinks in, how hyungwon mentioned that he wants to have the best greeting but would rather just sleep and call it a day than to post a picture he wants to remain close to his heart forever. 

the taller of the two looks to his left, observing the birthday boy before quickly getting stuck in another stare. his eyes linger at how minhyuk purses his lips, a habit he does when he's either in deep concentration or when he does his best to keep silent. it's probably the latter, since hyungwon's gaze is fast enough to see the words "kihyun time" and the numbers "11:22" pop up on minhyuk's phone.

downright precious, hyungwon inwardly coos.

"i don't hear your thumbs moving, wonnie." minhyuk smirks at his device. "less staring, more typing!"

hyungwon knocks his head against minhyuk's, laughing openly at the series of whines he hears after. following orders, the younger starts to type slowly onto his phone. he dares to smile triumphantly when he successfully types out his name, feeling victory at his fingertips.

but a few more minutes has passed and his name is still the only thing displayed before him. his thumb constantly taps on the screen, not letting it black out while he thinks of what else he could say to minhyuk.

because hyungwon, in spite of being a man with few words, could probably write a whole novel about lee minhyuk. how he's going to fit everything he wants to say in less than 280 characters is the problem.

suddenly, hyungwon pauses. he  _thinks again._

because why  _should_ he even try to portray everything he feels about minhyuk in such a public platform? aren't his feelings just as sacred as the photos he is currently choosing from? he can't just reveal everything—a _filtered_ everything, management will have his head if he mentions anything remotely about loving minhyuk in  _that way_ online—just because he wants to make minhyuk feel special on his birthday.

he would want to make minhyuk feel special  _every day_.

with determined fingertips, he cancels the three pictures from his current tweet and scrolls thoroughly through his photo gallery. he picks out something simple but is still able to showcase minhyuk in all his handsome glory. then, he types out a message balanced with something sweet and something raw, honest before planning to post it the minute before minhyuk's birthday ends. it's not everything, but it's enough for it to be still special. it leaves hyungwon satisfied that everyone will understand what he's feeling but not revealing how truly, madly in love he is for his best friend.

after proofreading it twice, hyungwon joins minhyuk in the waiting game.

hyungwon feels minhyuk shuffle a bit, then senses his friend's head resting on his shoulder.

"done already?"

the younger hums in affirmation. "just waiting for the right time to post."

"kihyun already beat you to minhyuk time, you dumb time lord."

hyungwon laughs. "did you just reference one of our music videos?" 

"it seemed fitting  _at the time."_

both men giggle at the banter, continuing on with the night through their cheesy jokes and shared laughter. 

and when the world around them is asleep, hyungwon checks on his phone and notices that he has a few minutes left before life hits the 11:59 mark. catching his breath, he quickly unlocks his phone and opens up the saved draft of his greeting, thumb hovering the  _tweet_ button in preparation.

"hey, hyungwon?"

the words pull hyungwon's attention from his phone and into the warm pools of minhyuk's eyes. they are a tad bit glassy, probably from the unshed tears caused by their non-stop laughing, but still shines beautifully from the way they stare at hyungwon's.

"yes, minhyukkie?"

minhyuk just shakes his head and hyungwon laughs under his breath. the man before him could tease him by saying nothing and he would still be smitten, hanging on every word and every sound spilling from his mouth.

"my birthday is almost over." minhyuk starts again, voice nothing above than a whisper. hyungwon is caught deeper in the moment they're in. "where's my greeting? where's the best greeting that supposedly beats everyone else's from tonight?"

it could be the fatigue of today's activities, or the way the room looks much darker now that it's nearing midnight. it may also be the way minhyuk looking so breathtaking with his flushed cheeks and headband slightly askew, that hyungwon just goes  _fuck it._

hyungwon grips his phone tight in his hand one last time before throwing it behind him. and in the next second, he is cupping minhyuk's face with both hands and brings him closer to seal their lips together in a kiss. 

the waiting game is over, and maybe hyungwon the dumb time lord really is dumb as his tweet gets posted a minute earlier than he wanted.

but minhyuk sighing happily against his mouth as their lips move and mold perfectly against each other, and minhyuk completely relaxing under his touch before pulling hyungwon to lay on top of him, makes hyungwon really achieve having the best birthday greeting of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> to lee minhyuk, the light of my life. the warmth i always gravitate to when the harsh coldness of the world tries to keep me from going on ouo
> 
> (psa: i don't know the roommate arrangements in their new dorm, so i hope you all like this nonetheless and also omg when did i get less dialogue-heavy and more descriptive in my writing lol)
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!


End file.
